Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure, and more particularly to a waterproof button structure having a reduced size.
Description of the Prior Art
Accompanied by the progressing technologies, development trends of electronic products are aimed at being multifunctional as well as having a fast operation speed and a small size. With the availability of these high-tech electronic products, the lifestyle of modern people is correspondingly changed, as conveniences brought for the people by these high-tech products are seen in learning, work and leisure aspects. Among the high-tech products, smart phones are one of the most prevalent. Apart from smart phones, associated manufacturers have also released the so-called wearable devices such as smartwatches.
The volume of smartwatches is smaller than that of smart phones, and so smartwatches correspondingly carry a battery having a smaller volume as well. Such feature may provide an inadequate battery capacity that cannot be used for an extended period of time. FIG. 1 shows a section view of a conventional waterproof button structure. The conventional mechanical button includes a housing 10, a button cap 12 having a single shaft 14, two springs 16 disposed at two sides of the button cap 12, and a touch control switch 20 (e.g., a switch in a component in an electronic watch). The button cap 12 having the single shaft 14 is penetrated through the housing 10, and limits a displacement amount of the button cap 12 using a bolt 18. With the configuration of the conventional mechanical button structure shown in FIG. 1, an external pressing force from a user poses a one-directional force on the button cap 12. Thus, not only the button cap 12 is liable to wavering due to the potential unevenly distributed force, but also a waterproof ring 22 disposed on the single shaft 14 is likely to wear out to cause leakage of incoming water. Further, such mechanical button does not conform to the miniaturization trend of electronic devices, and more particularly does not satisfy requirements as a button of a wearable device.
Therefore, it is vital task of associated industrialists to provide a solution that solves issues of wear of a waterproof element and a sizable volume of a conventional mechanical button structure.